Departure
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: A time before the Clone Wars. Set in Mandalore. Bo-Katan makes her departure to seek out a rumored group of people she has found herself become immensely fascinated with. Of course, it means leaving Satine, her only sister, her only friend behind. One shot. Explains how Bo-Katan joined the Death Watch.


"I did it on purpose..." Her words were dragged out exhaustedly. It had basically become routine to repeat them to the older sibling.

The older, prettier, sophisticated, more mature sister of her's began to go over the usual speech when having to chide her younger, red haired sister about why it was wrong to pick fights with other girls in the Academy.

Her mouth opened, but the younger girl raised up both of her hands, shaking her head.

"I know," she whined, facing Satine. The blonde seemed surprised that her sister dared interrupt her.

"If you continue to get into anymore fights Mama and Father will either send me away again, or the Academy won't keep me in the school because of my 'behavioral issues'." Bo pointed to herself, mimicking her older sisters prissy accent.

Satine looked at her younger sister disapprovingly. "Why not just focus on the work that we are suppose to do? Why is it that you _enjoy _getting yourself into these situations?" Satine scrunched her nose, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know!" Bo fumed, standing up, waving her arms up in the air. "It wasn't my fault she got a good lock in the jaw!"

Satine sighed. "So it was you who started the fight?"

Bo looked at her sister angrily. "So?" She threatened. Bo never really understood why her sister was so determined to live a life of non-violence. It didn't seem like it was all that much fun. Satine had always been more into politics. Why? Bo didn't care enough to answer that question.

"I hope one day, you realize how to fight for the right reasons then." Satine said, exiting her sisters room. "I would prefer you not fight at all." With that, the tall blonde disappeared behind the door.

Bo collapsed onto her bed. She could feel her body getting warmer. "Well, not everyone can be as perfect as you Satine..." Bo mumbled, placing her hand on her forehead.

Bo moved her hand to her orange hair, feeling the spot where the girl had torn a chunk out. Bo felt he rage surge again, but not for the section of hair that the girl had ripped out of her head and threw into the halls of the Academy. The fight had started because the girl had made fun of Satine, but of course, even if she told her pacifist sister that reason, she would scoff. Claim to her that, "I can fight my own battles."

_"If only you could, sister..." _Bo thought to herself.

Satine had always been better than her. She had been given Mama's beauty, and Farher's smarts. And Bo, what had she got? Well, green eyes, red hair, a freckled face, and thin patience. The Kryze family was supposed to hold up this certain reputation. Bo had always been the outcast in her family. There were even times she let herself believe that Mama and Father had adopted her, and now regretted it. It only made perfect sense sometimes, no one else in Sundari looked as she did.

Bo looked out the window of her room, watching the setting sun glint and shine across the glass buildings of the Manadlorian capital city. Rumors had spread that a small group had formed, and ancient group of Mandalorians from long ago who had fought a people known as the Jedi. Bo didn't quite know much about the outside world, the farthest she had ever been from her home was a moon that orbited the planet. But anything could be better than her already isolated life.

It was like trying to breath without oxygen, it was trying to pretend that her life was perfect. Satine was perfect, Mama was perfect, Father was perfect, Bo was a warrior. Warrior and perfect were to very different things in the young freckled faced girls head. Satine was the holy angel sent from the gods above and was soon to become Duchess of Mandalore. Bo was the outcast of the Academy, a girl raised by wealthy class and expected to reach te expectations of the sudden change from her people's warrior ways to the new rules of no violence.

It fascinated Bo-Katan immensely. The schools and the Academy's no longer spoke of these ancient warriors. The last siting, she had heard from a private grown-up conversation, of seeing te blue armor was from a man by the name of Fett. But he seemingly disappeared. If the stories she had heard had been true about their ancestors, why had they dishonored an forgetting their ways? It confused Bo, to a great extent. Maybe that's why she was always picking fights, some of that old Mandalore Warrior blood still existed within her.

A highly irrational thought came to the youn girls mind. The sudden feeling of anxiety made her feel like the room was spinning. Bo grasped her bed sheets tightly, trying not to fall off the matress.

She could leave... Could seek this group out, could finally be in a place where she belonged. A family she could call a family, a place where people would agree with her about how ridiculously stupid of an idea it was to forget about the great warriors ways they had all once shared in the past, regardless if they had won the war with the Jedi or not.

Bo sank into the sheets, then slowly stood, placing both her feet on the ground. She looked around the room, slowly taking in the surroundings, thinking about everything she would be leaving behind to trying to find a rumor of a group. Mama and Father, she knew they loved her, she loved them too, as a child could love her parents, but life would never change with them. And Satine was no different from them, but she was the only person who continued to defend her, to put up with her opposing nature.

Leaving could and would be dangerous. There was always the possibility she would be caught, or found, or would never actually find the group if they were even real. And what would her family think? Never before had they thought much of the girl, or aunts and uncles and cousins, but if they knew her thoughts...? She shuddered.

_"Sometimes you must do things for yourself." _Bo recalled words Satine had spoken not that long ago.

The young girl threw herself across the room in a hurried frenzy, grabbing all the clothes and left over food she could that was lying about. Bo hurriedly threw her belongings into a medium sized sack. She glance at the door, not wanting anytime to suddenly walk into the room and see her suspicious act. The clock read 6:37, it was almost time for dinner. She imagined students of the Academy filing into the lunch room in the nice, neat, single file lines that they do. Her nose scrunched. Yes, leaving with no regrets. That's what she would be doing.

Bo fumbled around the room for a little while longer before deciding it was time to go. And it wasn't running away, it was simply searching for a new life. Bo flung the sack over her shoulder, and paused at the door. She felt a twinge of guilt, wanting to tell Satine goodbye. Doing it in person might be too difficult, writing a note would be better.

_Dear Satine, _

_My decision to depart with you has nothing to do with you. You are my sister, and I will forever care for you, but we have both known for a long time that I am not like you. I have for a long time wished I could be a part of this world in which you live. But it's seemingly impossible. I know of people, heard of people who are like me. I am going to them. Maybe, they will one day bring back Mandalores potential. I wish you luck with being Duchess. Goodbye._

_Bo _

Bo read over it, deciding that it would have to do. She couldn't promise returning, she didn't know if she actually ever would. Bo folded the paper and silently ran to her sisters room, sliding the paper under the door. She figured by the time Satine got it, she would be long gone.

Bo hurriedly made her way back to her quarters, tossed the sack over her shoulder one last time, and hoped out the window of her room.

* * *

"Hey, Boss, you'll love what we just caught!" The man called into another room while pushing the young girl along. She didn't so much as flinch, this is what Bo wanted, and now she had it.

The man guided her into another room as she heard another man holler. They couldn't have been much older than her, maybe a few years? They entered the room. Bo looked up at a blonde haired man sitting in a chair, feet propped up on a desk. He regarded Bo with an amused expression. He couldn't have been but nighteen, or twenty. "What have we here?" He moved away from his desk, the young boy was clad in the blue armor all the other men wore, but she noticed his helmet, which sat on the desk, was different from the others.

Bo looked him in the eye as he moved over to her, not a twitch or quiver in her voice. "My name is Bo-Katan."

"And what brings you here?" He asked, his voice taking the tone a parent might use on their new born child.

"I want to fight."

He paused, his eyes looking into hers deeply. He studied her for a moment more.

Bo heard a cackle escape his lips, then laughter, then wheezing. Bo clenched her fist. Did he think she was some kind of joke or something?

The boy wiped a tear away from his eye. "Well," another string of laughter. "We can always use new recruits."

"I'm Pre." He held out his hand. "Pre Vizla." Bo took it immediately, and shook his hand, making his arm bounce a little.

"Nice to meet you." Bo tried to sound stern.

"C'mon," Pre steered her out of the room. "Let's introduce you to the rest of the men."


End file.
